


Mamma Knows Best

by Floris_Oren



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxiety, Happy Ending, Humans Are Weird, M/M, Makkachin looks after his puppies, Mamma knows best, Viktor tries to be the best coach really, Yuuri is kinda a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 04:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9530858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floris_Oren/pseuds/Floris_Oren
Summary: When Yuuri loses Makkachin he is afraid to tell Viktor; he doesn't want Viktor to go through what he did when Vicchan died.(everything is okay in the end)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Useless_Reptile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Useless_Reptile/gifts).



> Wrote this while trying to stay awake through my first night shift in like MONTHS. So sorry if it doesn't make sense. I tried.

There is so much to do and smell. Makkachin licks his chops, excited for the jog he and Yuuri are taking. Viktor always leaves early. He has a lot of work to do if he’s to be coached and coach Yuuri later that day. So he always leaves before the sun rises. 

 

Makkachin sees him out of the house, like the good owner of humans he is. Viktor always comes back, but it’s the other pup that Makkachin worries about. The two of them have gotten lost on occasion, but Makkachin has always lead them back home. Yuuri should learn to listen to him. 

 

One day they’d been so late that Viktor honestly was crying, afraid he had lost both of them. It took a few weeks for the three to work things out again, get back to normal even. Since, Makkachin has kept a very close eye on their puppy. 

 

Yuuri is house trained to a point but he should really learn to listen to him and Viktor. Makkachin has some very harsh feelings about this. He isn’t afraid of letting either of his puppers know. He’s jawed at them a time or two. They get it after a while, but Viktor was so hard to train and Yuuri is just as hard, or worse. Makkachin honestly doesn’t know what to do with Yuuri. 

 

When the clock strikes Seven, Makkachin gets up from the lumpy couch - he’d settled there after Viktor had left - and went to get Yuuri. He pulled the covers off then lapped at bare feet until there is a sleepy moan and Yuuri mumbles something in his native tongue. 

 

Makkachin sits and waits patiently as Yuuri fumbles around; getting clothing from the floor. The two really should clean up, he eventually emerges from the bedroom wearing Viktor’s sweat pants from the day before and a humongous maroon shirt. He fills his water bottle and grabs his keys and cell phone. 

 

Eventually they emerge out into the morning. Yuuri made sure the door is locked behind them before they start off for the park. 

 

This is essentially the moment everything goes downhill. Makkachin is a dog, after all. And even he can get distracted from his main job. The entrance to the park is across the street from Viktor’s apartment. They cross at the light and then go on their usual winding job before going for the rink. All in all it’s a six mile jog. 

 

Makkachin is keeping pace with Yuuri when something in the bushes rustles; Makkachin’s ear perked up. Yuuri isn’t paying attention and keep on running while Makkachin takes a beeline for the bushes. He finds a squirrel digging up some nuts, and takes off after it. He barks and slobbers. He hasn’t chased an animal in so long. He gets wound up in the fun, not noticing that he’s off the park trail and running through the planted flower beds. Tearing up Begonias, daffodils and roses in his wake. 

 

By the time the the squirrel has made its escape up a tree. Makkachin is on the opposite side of the park. Yuuri no where in site and a busy road in front of him. 

 

He sit down, wagging this tail. Okay. Maybe that was a bad idea. Makkachin acknowledges.

 

~*~

 

Yuuri comes to a halt at the exit to the park, rather tempted to cut the jog short and just go the rink. Viktor wouldn’t mind if he took his time about it. He turns to give Makkachin a drink from his water bottle, only to find the dog is gone. 

 

“Oh no.” Yuuri panics, babbling in Japanese. A jogger who passes him gives him an odd look but he doesn’t care. He does not want to tell Viktor that he lost his prized dog. Makkachin and Viktor have been together for like forever! - well, only since his junior day, but still that’s a long time - and Yuuri can’t help but think of Vicchan. 

 

Vicchan got lost. They found him in the street a block away from the onsen, he’d been hit by a car. Mari didn’t tell him the whole story, trying to make sure he didn’t mess up his next program. But it hadn’t helped. Not really. 

 

Now Viktor may face the same thing; again. And Yuuri just couldn’t let that happen. He called out for the dog. And back tracked to see if Makkachin was just taking his good ol’ time taking a piss. 

 

~*~

 

Makkachin isn’t stupid. He’d taken the route to the ice rink millions of times with Viktor. He had waited a couple minutes to think on if he should have left the park or not. It seemed silly to wait around. Yuuri will jog towards the rink anyway so why wait around for him? besides, puppies had to grow up sometime. Makkachin didn’t like leaving the young one there. Yuuri was delicate. 

 

One had to handle him in the proper way; Viktor was still learning that. Yuuri could shatter, had shattered. It wasn’t hard to break his heart. It wasn’t hard to shatter Viktor’s either. But of the two, Viktor was sturdy. 

 

Makkachin came to an intersection and sat down to wait until the road was clear; unlike some dogs, he knew when it was safe and when it wasn’t. It helped that a Grandmother was going to cross as well, he sat down by her. She seemed unsteady on her feet. When the light turned and it was time for them to go, Makkachin eased up to her legs. Grandmother put her wrinkly, hand in his fur and held on until they were across the street. 

 

“Oh what a good boy.” she beamed, they parted with a wave - her hand, his tail - and Makkachin continued on to the rink. 

 

~*~

 

The park is empty. Yuuri has been from one end to the other. Beside himself. Viktor has called him twice and he hadn’t dared to answer. Too scared to tell Viktor that he’d lost Makkachin. Honestly, he isn’t a child. But, he’d had a dream about this. Once. When he was little. Mari didn’t get it. but Hiroko had and told him that if Yuuri ever got a chance to take care of Viktor’s dog that he’d doc a good job and would never lose him. If only his mother could see him now. She’d probably laugh, and tell him everything was going to be alright. She was such a delight. Yuuri didn’t know what to do. 

 

He pulled out his phone, dialed up the onsen. He only had to wait a second before his mother answered. 

 

“Yuuri?” 

 

“Remember when I had that nightmare about losing Makkachin when I was little?” Yuuri asked. 

 

“Oh no.” Hiroko said, knowing exactly where this was going. 

 

“I…he was there and then he wasn’t and he’s not in the park!” Yuuri babbles. 

 

“Calm down honey, well, he is Vicchan’s dog. Possibly, why don’t you go to the rink.” she suggested. 

 

“Great idea, mom, thank you.” 

 

“Hug and kiss Viktor for me, and don’t worry, dear, you’ll find Makkachin.” she reassured him. They hung up and Yuuri began to take the usual route to the ice rink. Hopefully he’ll find a fluffy, brown, poodle on the way. 

 

~*~

 

Yakov watched Viktor closely; he wasn’t frowning exactly, but the look on his face didn’t bode well fro his student if the Japanese Yuuri ever decided to show up. Apparently he had forgotten about their once a week early practice. Viktor tapped the edge of his phone against his lips. 

 

Holding in a sigh, even. Well. At least he was learning from experience how annoying it is to be kept waiting by one’s student. Yakov didn’t begrudge him this lesson. The automatic doors of the rink open, and in bound a dog. Makkachin barked happily. 

 

Viktor turned, waiting to see Yuuri, but only the dog ran into the rink and across the ice to be with it’s master. Viktor bent down to pet the dog; “You’re not allowed on the ice, come on.” he waved his arms towards the barrier, Makkachin slipped a bit getting back to ground that was safe to walk on. 

 

“Okay, where’s Yuuri?” Viktor asked. 

 

Just then Yuuri ran in, out of breath, “Makkachin….there you are…” he’s gasping. 

 

“Yuuri.” Viktor’s tone is bland, holding some danger of extra practice if he doesn’t like the answer he got. 

 

“Did you forget today we had an earlier practice?” he asked. 

 

Yuuri groans. “That was today? oh boy…” he looks as if he’s about to keel over. 

 

Makkachin whines and goes over to him. Yuuri kneels down to hug the dog close to him. Viktor doesn’t miss the look of complete and utter devastation on Yuuri’s face. It reminds him of the China Cup. When he threatened to leave Yuuri if he failed his program. 

 

“I’m sorry, Viktor. I lost Makkachin.” Yuuri says, his voice is small and he can’t look the older man in the eye. 

 

Viktor is not Yakov, where the older man wouldn’t have care - okay, maybe a little bit and Viktor is glad no one is bothering them even if they are watching and listening because gossip - he can’t lecture Yuuri. Viktor indulges him instead. It’s bad coaching but Yuuri is also his fiancé. 

 

Viktor puts his skateboards on, then joins Makkachin and Yuuri on the ground; pulling both to him. “You’ve spent the last hour and a half looking for him haven’t you?” 

 

“I didn’t want to tell you….” Yuuri said. Trying hard not to cry. 

 

“I understand, it’s fine. Just….maybe next time put him on a leash if you’re worried.” Viktor said. Makkachin huffs, offended this his puppy would think such a thing. Yuuri chuckles into Makkachin’s fur. He clutches the dog close then pulls away to hug Viktor. 

 

“I am very glad to have you,” Yuuri says. “I need to text mom that I found Makkachin. Then I’ll get out on the ice and make up for lost time. Sorry about that, Viktor.” Yuuri explained. 

 

Viktor shakes his head; “I spoil you, but alright, hurry up.” Viktor directs. Bossy tone in place but Yuuri doesn’t tease him about it. 

 

~*~

 

Makkachin yawns, his puppies had stayed out on the ice all day. Yurio had taken him out for potty breaks, mostly when he couldn’t stand Viktor flirting relentlessly with Yuuri. And finally they had made it home. Viktor fed him immediately. Knowing the Yuuri hadn’t the time to return home to feed Makkachin after their morning jog. Viktor then absconded with Yuuri’s phone to put in a new alert. 

 

“So that next time you don’t miss it.” he smile dindulgently. 

 

Yuuri nodded; then turned and took a picture of Makkachin. He loaded it up on Instagram. 

 

#gotkindalostthismorning, #smartdogfoundviktor, #homesafe. 

 

Viktor patted Makkachin; he didn’t even want to know how close he’d come to losing his dearest friend. Makkachin would have told the two of them how stupid they were being, but humans didn’t understand dogs. so he lapped Viktor’s face and nudged Yuuri’s hand. He’ll sleep on top of them tonight to make his point stick. 

 

They weren’t ever going to be rid of him. They were his puppies, and they weren’t even grown enough to take care of themselves. He wasn’t about to leave them. Though, next time he left Yuuri’s line of site, it’d be if Viktor was with them. Poor puppy looked to have been on the verge a panic attack at the rink earlier. Good thing Viktor knew not to get after the puppy for such a little thing. 

 


End file.
